L's Night Out
by faustusfaustine
Summary: [oneshot]L's night out. What will happen to him ALL ALONE? no lemons. MisaxL


Gosh, I am obsessed with Death Note and these feelings has resulted into this particular fan fiction. Some points I would like to clarify… …

1) The IQ of L and Raito has decreased in this story. I am so sorry for that as I have an average(maybe below average?)IQ, cannot really think a lot. XD

2) This takes place before the chained chapters, also known as the gayest chapters in Death Note. Hohoho

Disclaimer: Raito is love although he is a bastard! Wait, scrape that. Death Note do not belong to me. It belongs to Tsugami Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

And, if you cannot accept MisaxL… get outta here

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmm, I think I shall be going to Misa-san's house to ask her some questions. Perhaps she may give some hints about Kira. _

"What do you guys want for supper? I will be going out for some pizza," L said casually.

Suddenly, everyone in the investigation team stared at L like he is mad or something.

_Is he not afraid of getting recognised by the second Kira?_

That thought stuck on everyone's mind but no one dared to say a word.

"Ryuuzaki, this seems unsafe. I mean you can get recognised by the second Kira," Raito stated, breaking the silence.

L ignored Raito and walked to the hall. Although he can hear the team's foot steps just behind him, he remained nonchalant and put on his sneakers.

"I will be alright," he said assuringly and left the room.

_Hmm, what is Ryuuzaki up to?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That was easy," L smiled to himself, discovering that no one is tailing him. As he paced down the brightly lit street, he hailed a taxi.

"Can you send me to this address please?" L said as he handed a slip of paper to the driver.

"Sure! Boy, you seem tired. Why don't you take a nap? I will wake you up when we reach!" The plump driver said warmly.

"No, thank you. I would prefer to look at the scenery," L replied.

"Really, you know there is this place…"

Soon, the banter of the taxi driver has become muted. Onyx eyes shone with interest as they stared at the bustling streets of Tokyo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Misa's house… …

_Eh, the door is unlocked? That is weird._

His eyes widened a little as he noticed the amount of beer cans and wine bottles strewn on the floor. As he walked further into her house, he casually picked up a bottle on the plush floor.

_#Beam? She can sure drink. _

As he continued his journey in Misa's apartment, he finally found her lying on the floor.

"Eh? You are finally here!" She exclaimed and mauled L, making him crash on the carpeted floor with her.

"Misa loves Raito-kun," she muttered as she pinned L on the floor. L immediately blushed even though he knows that he is not Raito.

_Misa-san is definitely drunk… … What the!_

Raven eyes are at their widest as he felt Misa's lips- moving, licking and biting his. L could not respond at all. Before he knew it, Misa has already started to nibble his earlobe, leaving his red and swollen lips alone. L became beet red as eddy of emotions coursed through his veins, sending tingling sensations to his mind and blood to his face. L then started to gasp for breath.

_Damn, this place is sure stuffy._

He understands that he needs to form a plan to get out of this mess and stop Misa from doing something she will regret forever. However, all this kissing is making him lose the ability to think logically. So, he decided to use the simplest method of all: forcefully push her away and leave her house immediately.

_She'll be too drunk to give chase anyway… _

Suddenly, Misa started crying. Thinking that he had hurt her, L moved closer to Misa and lifted her chin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She paused her crying for a while, looked at him briefly before grabbing his waist and started pounding his chest.

"Is Misa that ugly? So ugly that you do not want to spend more time with Misa?" She screamed as she sobbed in between breaths.

L sat quietly on the carpeted floor, a little deafened by her wailings. He again thought of a plan to make Misa stop shouting before he turns deaf.

"No, you are not ugly and the manicure you did is very nice. It matches well with your dress," L said according to his plan.

Suddenly, Misa's eyes brightened a little and stopped crying. Little did L know that, this has turned into a full blown fashion lecture and that lecture included him too.

"… … If Ryuuzaki-san fixed his posture, get some beauty sleep and change those weird habits of his, he might be as popular as Raito-kun!… …"

After for what seemed forever to L, Misa finally got worn out and rested peacefully on his lap.

_Wow, Misa-san can sure talk… …_

He then carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. Afraid that her hair might tangle, he gently undid her hairties and placed them on the night stand.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san. Thank you for listening to Misa tonight," she mumbled in her slumber.

… … _She was pretending all this time?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in L's hotel room.

"Raito, I think you should spend more time with Misa-san."

"Why?"

"She has really good fashion tips."

"?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, my first death note fan fiction is done! dies I am still looking for L's shirt!

Hmm, hope that everyone has enjoyed this.. and no flames please... D:

#Beam: common term used for Jim Beam- a brand of bourbon whiskey, 40 ALN/Vol. Tastes gross(at least to me).


End file.
